seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 21
Riker, looking at Tack, and holding his chest, only grinned. He was impressed, he was able to crush his steel body. No one, was able to even become close to doing that. Riker, put his hands in the air, and said to Tack. "Let me ask you... What is your plan?" "What plan?" "For taking me and my crew out?" "Kicking your ass, and then theirs." "That plan is idiotic at best. What if your enemy is better then you? What if he and his crew are stronger then yours? Can you even plan for that? Or do you ignore any possibility of 'defeat' and arrogantly believe, 'we can do it, no matter what anyone says'. Tell me, is that what you think?" Tack, looked at Riker, and looked down. That's what he thought. He thought he could take Riker, and everything would be right. Yet, this guy was able to take one of his best hits, and shrug it off. Only two other people were able to do that. Marcus, and Tobias. Tack, underestimated his opponents, but at this point, it didn't matter. He would have to win, and kick this guys ass, to save his friends. "You may be right, but I can still kick your ass!" "Alright. 7 more, that's all you got left." Tack, looking at Riker, and smiling, stretched both hands behind him, and smiled. He stretched them towards Riker, and punched the air. He didn't hit Riker, and instead, brought more speed and power to hit Riker. Riker, stood there, and smirked at Tack. Riker, enjoying the sight, said to Tack "What is this next attack, Tack? Will this defeat me? I hope you hit me as hard as you can. I want you to fail. Horribly. Then, you would learn." "Gomu Gomu no... BAM CANNON!" Tack, who his hands brought back towards him, and hit Riker at full force. Riker, was forced back, but Tack didn't stop. Tack, ran at Riker, and jumped. He looked down at Riker, and stretched his leg up. He twisted it, and had his other leg twist around it. He span his body, along with his legs, and looked down at Riker. "Gomu Gomu no... BUZZ SAW STOMP!" Tack let his legs down, and it hit Riker in the head, causing him to feel his forehead smashed, and causing it to bleed. Riker, fell down, and looked up at Tack, who was inhaling the air. He became a giant balloon, and looked at Riker. He stretched his head behind his back, and blew. He was like a jet, going at Riker at full speed. He had one arm behind him, and he looked at Riker. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM BOMB!" He stretched his arm, right at Riker, and struck Riker dead on. The punch caused him to cause a huge hole in the sand, and had him be covered in the sand. Tack, fell on the sand, and stood up. He looked at where Riker was, and smiled. It was tough, but he did it. He took out Riker. Tack, looked to where he left Beta and Rangton, and decided to run back. Now that he was out, the enemy was defeated. He started to run away, when he heard... Breathing. He looked over his shoulder, to see a bleeding, and a slasher grin from Riker. Riker grabbed his shoulder, and had his fingers become razors. It slashed in Tack's shoulders, and Tack screamed. He jumped away, and looked back at Riker. Riker's entire face had blood, but he was smiling. "Tack... I underestimated you. But... I still stand by when you fall. 10 hits. You now have 4. Make them count, your going to need them more then anything!" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc